Episode 204
Part A Introduction As Gintoki complains of writing News Years cards, Yorozuya learn of what his friends have done over the holidays. He also receives cards saying his friends have gotten married, while they have lied and just Photoshopped the photos. The episode ends with Kondo, Sachan and Hasegawa telling their story of how they wrote a News Years card. Plot It may already be a few months late but in this episode the Yorozuya will be tackling New Years cards, something Gintoki is sick of as he declares his final answer. But in order to improve work relations he obliges and as they go through the ones they received, he still continues to go on about how he hates it when people send things like wedding photos or pictures of their newborn babies. But still they keep going through them, finding cards from Sakamoto, Mutsu, Takasugi, and the Kiheitai for the sake of getting screen time. They also find one from Katsura as well, telling them that he was on standby during the 201st episode. After this they find one from Sarutobi with a fake wedding photograph of herself and Gintoki and a similar one from Kondo that went a step further, and what’s worse they’ve sent them to everyone, leading to Tsukuyo and Kyuubei editing their cards in accordance, and another response from Katsura showing that he was waiting outside. The cards they find after this are slightly different though, giving the impression that Sarutobi, Kondo, and Hasegawa have mysteriously gone missing, while Yamazaki’s card is nothing but Anpan. However they soon find another card from the Madao, explaining how he was found by a tribe in the rainforest and had amnesia. But by using the only thing he had he was able to find people like him but were at war, and by using his power he was able to convince them to give up their crusade. This all turned out to be in a card as well, so Gintoki burns it. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sakamoto Tatsuma (in a card) *Mutsu 陸奥 (in a card) *Takasugi Shinsuke (in a card) *Kawakami Bansai (in a card) *Kijima Matako (in a card) *Takechi Henpeita (in a card) *Sarutobi Ayame (in a card) *Ketsuno Crystel (in a card) *Ketsuno Seimei (in a card) *Gedoumaru (in a card) *Tsukuyo (in a card) *Hinowa (in a card) *Seita (in a card) *Shimura Tae (in a card) *Kondou Isao (in a card) *Terakado Tsuu (in a card) *Yagyuu Kyuubei (in a card) *Yagyuu Binbokusai (in a card) *Yagyuu Koshinori (in a card) *Katsura Kotarou (in a card) *Hattori Zenzou (in a card) *Hijikata Toushirou (in a card) *Okita Sougo (in a card) *Yamazaki Sagaru (voice only) *Hasegawa Taizou (in a card) *Hasegawa Hatsu (voice only) Differences from the Manga *Gintoki's requested replies to the first 5 cards is omitted. *The sentence for the last card "Gintama will be rooting for Taiga's "Ryomaden"" is changed into "Gintama is unable to ride the Ryomaden wave." Trivia *Sakamoto, the Kaientai & the Kiheitai references Ryoumaden (龍馬伝) , a 2010 Taiga (Big River) drama. Part B Introduction The second part starts with the same opening, but Gin complains of the lack of chocolate. Kagura has a chocolate for Gintoki and Shinpachi, but is too embarrassed to give to them. She enlists the help of Otae, Sachan and Tsukuyo to help, but they are each too embarrassed to help her and make her give their chocolates to Gintoki. She indifferently give Gintoki and Shipachi the chocolate saying they were on the door step, as the happily run for the chocolate, they find all the chocolates were said to be from Kagura. Plot Next Gintoki tackles Valentine’s chocolates, sick of those people who brag about getting them from their mothers and sisters, with Shinpachi completely agreeing with him. However he just wants the chocolates while Shinpachi wants the love. And before this Kagura had gone shopping with Otae who taught her about Valentine’s chocolates and told her that she should give some to Gintoki and Shinpachi. Despite making it look like she didn’t want to though, she still bought some but stormed off when she met the others, going to the Yoshiwara where she threw them to Seita and went chocolate shopping with Tsukuyo, who using the excuse that they from all of Yoshiwara, was going to buy some for Gintoki. However the shopkeeper didn’t exactly make them like that. After this she then goes over to give them to Gintoki, acting nervous as she waits at the door before slamming them in his face due to accidentally eating something with a tiny bit of alcohol before. She and Kagura then meet Sarutobi who’s still bitter about Tsukuyo taking 10th place and intends to dip herself in chocolate and present herself to Gintoki. However they convince her to do things normally, and when Gintoki and Shinpachi return they get scared and hide in the bin. As the sun sets, Tsukuyo and Sarutobi decide to just have Kagura deliver them, and while she threw her own chocolates into the river, she also agrees to give Otae’s chocolates to them as well. Of course Gintoki and Shinpachi are pissed at this point, and when Kagura dumps them all on the table, they find that the others had addressed them from her. Characters *Kagura (main character) *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Shimura Tae *Seita *Hinowa *Tsukuyo *Sarutobi Ayame Trivia Category:Episodes